


I’ll Be Here For You

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Another great request, F/F, F/M, divorced niko will rot in the streets, eve is pregnant, no niko’s were harmed in the making of this work, villanelle being the child she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was fun to write and definitely a great idea! :) I realise it doesn’t perfectly fit your request, if you want I can rewrite it <3Request: Eve finds out that she's pregnant with Niko's baby after divorcing him. Villanelle is there to help her. Then they become family
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villaneve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneve/gifts).



> I might have got the gifting wrong, in case the user who requested this was not a registered account. I don’t believe they were.. so sorry just in case a random account got this gifted to them ^^””

Wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve, Eve slowly raised herself from her chair. She just found out she was pregnant, and she wasn’t taking it too well. With her being divorced to Niko, he wouldn’t be there to help her get through it. Plus, if Eve told him now, he also probably wouldn’t take it well. He would rant on about Villanelle, even though of course she wouldn’t be the reason for the pregnancy. Niko always used Villanelle as an excuse for whatever happened to Eve.

** Thump **

Eve shot her head behind her. A loud noise had just sounded from the bathroom upstairs. Hands trembling with the news of a baby on her shoulders and the sick thought of handling it on her own, Eve made her way up the stairs. The last thing she needed was a burglar or someone dangerous. 

Shakily twisting the bathroom door knob, Eve creaked it open a sliver. 

Both surprisingly and partially expectedly, Eve was greeted with Villanelle rolling about on the hard floor. 

Whimpering childishly, Villanelle clutched her wrist. 

Eve slowly opened the door fully and watched her. As Villanelle rolled to face Eve, she immediately stopped and lay silently. 

“Hi Eve.” Villanelle mumbled. 

“Are you.. are you okay?” Eve leant against the door frame.

“I climbed up the water pipe and opened the window, and then I thought I heard a dog-“ Villanelle started.

Eve scoffed in relief.

“And then I fell forward on my wrist.” Villanelle finished with a tinge of hurt in her voice.

“Come on, lets get you fixed up.” Eve lifted herself and started to make her way downstairs. 

“Are you okay?” Villanelle threw the question back as she swiftly followed after Eve.

“Could be better.” Eve sighed.

Villanelle stopped her and gently grabbed Eve’s elbow. Eve stopped too and turned. Looking into Eve’s eyes, Villanelle used her free hand to stroke Eve’s cheek.

“Are you gonna tell me about it?” Villanelle whispered.

Eve suddenly moved closer to her and rested her head on Villanelle’s chest.

“I’m pregnant.” Eve whined. 

Villanelle was taken aback and stepped back to look Eve in the face.

“From Niko?” She asked, with a hint of threat in her voice.

“Yeah.” Eve huffed.

“And he’s not going to help?” Villanelle snarled slightly.

“I’m not even gonna try telling him.” Eve replied, shrugging and shuffling her feet.

Delicately tilting Eve’s chin up with her hand, Villanelle smiled warmly. 

“I’ll be here for you.”


	2. Evee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos, it really makes my day so much better <3 sorry if this chapter’s a bit short, I’ll make the next one longer x

“Eve?” Villanelle swung on the banister and peered into the kitchen. 

“Evee?” She repeated, dawdling through the hallway. 

She stopped and frowned, shrugging her arms onto her hips. Pouting like a child, she shuffled into the kitchen. She sat herself down and fiddled with the fruit bowl. 

“Don’t play with those.” Eve’s hoarse and groggy voice suddenly filled the room. 

Villanelle lit up and turned to face her. 

Noticing the misty eyes and dark expression, Villanelle paused to watch Eve.

“You okay?” She asked Eve, slowly lifting up from the chair. 

Eve said nothing and swaddled herself in a blanket as she settled on the couch. 

Villanelle padded towards her and nestled in beside her.

“Not doing well?” Villanelle asked again, but more softer and as she was stroking Eve’s shoulder.

“No.” Eve grumbled, bringing the blanket closer to her chin.

Villanelle delicately took the cloth away from Eve’s face and replaced it with her pale hands. 

Sighing half-heartedly, Eve intertwined her fingers with Villanelle and brought them to her lips.

Smiling now that she made Eve feel a bit better, Villanelle shuffled closer to her and pressed her hand against Eve’s lips.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Villanelle whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
